Un libro
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Itachi sonrió porque ese tomo de Icha no lo había podido conseguir y ahora ya tenía que leer en su habitación. Y aunque no lo parezca, se moría de las ganas que Sasuke creciera. —Itachi y Sasuke.


Nada del otro mundo n.nUUU ligero Uchihacest

**Advertencias: **AU.

* * *

**Un libro**

**ItaSasu -- Uchihacest**

Él encontró un libro.

Un libro muy extraño.

Lo vio casi con detenimiento, observando la extraña pasta de color naranja que tenía. _Un libro extraño_. En la portada, una chica contente de larga melena negra sonreía mientras un hombre la perseguía. _Una extraña portada_. Atrás del libro un símbolo de esos que se colocan cuando esta prohibido algo_. Una situación extraña. _

Sasuke abrió ese libro y no entendió mucho, tenía cinco años y aún no leía perfectamente, pero, si ponía detenimiento talvez podría hacerlo.

"_No me atrapas"_ leyó el niño mientras empezaba a caminar de su lugar de entrenamiento. Él estaba practicando un poco de fútbol antes que la pelota se extraviara y por buscarla encontrar eso extraño que tenía en las manos. _Muy extraño_.

Escuchó unas pisadas muy rápidas y cuando levantó la vista pudo ver a su compañero de clases yendo hasta él porque de seguro se había demorado.

"_Teme"_ escuchó decir de sus labios mientras recuperaba el aliento, Naruto se dio cuenta del extraño libro _"¿Qué es eso?"_ preguntó curioso mientras daba pequeño saltitos para ver el libro y como si a Sasuke le gustara burlarse de él, lo aparto.

"_No veas"_ replicó _"Yo me lo encontré"_

Dijo haciendo morritos logrando que Naruto inflara las mejillas por lo mal amigo que era el otro, _"Vamos"_ insistió y el pelinegro aceptó, le gustaba molestarlo.

Los niños vieron el libro, ellos no entendieron el libro, quien dice _"¡A que no me alcanzas!"_ ¿Cuándo está a punto de ir a dormir a una cama? _"Te extrañe tanto, hagamos algo"_ ¿Mientras se quitaba la ropa?, si se supone que si querían hacer algo, de seguro se sale con la ropa puesta.

Ellos no entendieron y la sirena tocó, Naruto se despidió de su amigo no sin antes decirle que no se olvidara del partido, Sasuke no prestó mucha atención mientras seguía leyendo y salía del sitio, unos instantes después Kakashi se encontraba como loco buscando su tan preciado libro de 'Icha icha Paradise' ¡Solo a él se le ocurre olvidar donde lo dejaba!

Pero Sasuke ya se había ido.

Y se fue con su libro.

Pero, aún así Sasuke no terminaba de comprender el libro, y solo pensó en una persona que le lee cuentos desde que tenía memoria, ¡Su madre! Pero cuando ingreso a la casa esta no estaba, Sasuke hizo un mohín cansado porque quería que le leyeran eso. A él le gustaba que la gente le leyera hasta que aprenda él mismo a leer.

"_Itachi, ¿Me lo lees?"_ preguntó extendiendo el libro, Itachi dejó por un momento la galleta que iba a llevarse en la boca y alzando a su pequeño hermanito sentándolo en sus piernas, abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

Pero Itachi si entendió, y eso alegro a Sasuke pues alguien le explicaría, de repente Itachi dejo de narrar y empezó a leer en voz baja, cada vez con un sonrojo más grande en sus mejillas, Sasuke creyó que su hermano estaría enfermo y de seguro su padre se enfadaría por todo eso, su padre siempre se enfadaba cuando a Itachi le pasaba algo, sacudió un poco el cuerpo de su hermano y cuando este por fin le prestó atención, Sasuke puso en su rostro el puchero más molesto que pudo _"No leo tus pensamientos"_ advirtió para que el mayor leyera en voz alta.

Itachi vio ese libro, para después ver a su hermano, el libro, su hermano; así sucesivamente _"¿Dónde encontraste el libro?"_ preguntó el mayor al fin, Sasuke dejó todo el enojo por la sorpresiva pregunta y se puso a pensar.

"_¿Por qué?"_ preguntó al fin, el mayor solo suspiró.

"_Hagamos algo"_ Itachi revolvió con cariño las mechas de su hermano _"Cuando crezcas te lo_ _leo"_ sonrió

"_¡Pero falta mucho!"_ replicó Sasuke. Itachi sonrió de medio lado, le gustaba mucho cuando su hermanito ponía esas excusas más aún cuando ponía esas miradas, el mayor besó la frente del pequeño _"Cuando crezcas yo mismo te lo leo, y si tienes alguna_ _duda yo mismo te enseño ¿OK?"_ sonrió un poco para que al final el niño aceptara, siempre lo hacía, cuando Itachi decía algo Sasuke simplemente lo hacía, Sasuke asintió.

Su madre llegó a casa he Itachi guardó rápido el libro, Sasuke bajó del regazo del mayor y fue a saludar a su madre, Itachi sonrió porque ese tomo de Icha no lo había podido conseguir y ahora ya tenía que leer en su habitación.

Y aunque no lo parezca, se moría de las ganas que Sasuke creciera.

:-:-:-:-:- Fin -:-:-:-:-:


End file.
